My Choice
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Kaoru's a princess who wants to be free
1. Chapter 1

**"My Choice****"**

Rk story

I don't own Rk

Chapter 1

Giin looked around, feeling confused, but also free. What he saw was amazing: food stands, people associating, children begging their parents to buy a toy for them. A smile appeared on his lips, which was strange; he never expressed this sort of emotion often. He stopped at a fruit stand and observed the produce with a hungry smile.

"I bet you're hungry, right?" a warm voice reached his ears. Giin's eyes widened as he stared at a beautiful woman. She had blue eyes, long red hair which was tied back in a pink ribbon, and it looked like it reached past her rump. She was leaning against the edge of the table, and her outfit looked like a kimono, and a very clean one, at that. The cherry blossom kimono matched the ribbon in her hair.

"Stop staring at my wife, boy, and tell her what you need." Giin's gaze flashed to a man with brown hair and violet eyes. He held a wooden box over his shoulder and glared at the boy with fierce, piercing, narrowed eyes.

"Boy?" Giin stared at the man in disbelief until he heard a giggle from the woman. He had a smile at that, but in a split second he saw the man's eyes change to an amber color. Giin swallowed hard.

"I, uh, want to buy an apple," he steadily spoke to the woman with a blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Okay, here you go." she handed him two apples. After Giin paid the woman, he walked off hastily.

"Why'd you give 'im two when he asked for one?" the man asked.

"Well..." she trailed off, "he looked so adorable!" she put he hand on her cheek and had a sparkly, dreamy look in her eyes. The man sighed and walked away from her.

Giin was in such a rush to get home from the market that he hadn't noticed that the woman had given him two apples. "That was stupid, why'd she do that?" he asked himself. _'But she sure was pretty' _he thought. He stopped by the beach before turning back to go home. He wanted to go back to the market to see the woman again, but decided against it since the feeling of the man's stare made him shiver.

_'I think it's best to go the back way'_ Giin stared at the road and glanced around him before dashing around the corner, he had a smile on his face, remembering how he used to run and hide back there. While moving along, he noticed that he was almost back to where the first shop was. But as soon as he walked by, someone came to the back and was now staring at him. Violet met moonlight blue, and sparks flew. The young man had long hair that feel to a ponytail to the height of his back. He wore a white shirt, kaki pants, and a navy blue apron. He looked so cute. Giin then saw him smile.

"Hey, what's your name?" the young man asked him. Giin opened his mouth, but realized that his throat was dry. He took a bite out of the apple and answered,

"Giin"

"Mmm… you don't have a last name?"

Giin blinked. _'um, uhm… think of a name, a NAME!_' His eyes brightened. 'Bingo!"

"Ray."

"Ah…Giin-san?"

_Did he just call me a man? Oh, right, I am.' _Giin thought.

"Yes?"

"I saw you earlier, gawking at my moon," his violet eyes narrowed. Giin flinched. 'Maybe now's a great time to leave…'

"You're quiet." Giin turned his attention to the young man. He saw him smirk.

"Kenshin Himura, I hope you come back soon. We can talk then."

"KENSHIN GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

"Right!" Kenshin turned back to Giin. He noticed the boy's questioning look. "Father, We'll come back soon, Giin-san" He bowed slightly before heading back to the front.

Giin's face was flushed. The way Kenshin said his name made his heart flutter. He began walking away to go home. 'Kenshin Himura' he said the name over and over. He liked it; it was adorable, and especially his violet eyes. Once out of the market place, he said out loud,"Of course I'll be back, Kenshin Himura!" He giggled to himself before disappearing behind a clutter of trees.

()()()()()()()((((((&&&&&&&&&&&&((&(&(&(&(&(&&)()()(&&(&(&&T(())&)(

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy chap 2 and I'll see you in Chap 3. Please R&R Please and Thank You (Kim Possible) **

I don't own Rk

**Chapter 2**

"Ooh, I had a wonderful time out!" Kaoru squealed loudly, falling upon her feathered bed. "And," she propped herself up on her elbows before reaching down and picking up her puppy, "I met the most beautiful woman today, well; she's on the same line as my mom." She cuddled Pow Pow in her arms before speaking again.

"And I met her husband. He looked really peeved after I stared at his wife. Maybe because I was disguised as a boy, he might have thought I was making a move on her," She giggled. "I went to the river where my mom saved me. It was nice spending time there, and I met a very cute boy…oops, I mean young man," She giggled again. "Thought he was very sarcastic, he was still cute. He had long red hair, violet eyes, and come to think of it I believe he stood only a few inches above me. Oh, love at first sight is so cool!"

After her excitement burnt out, a knock came at her door. Kaoru blushed and stuttered with her words.

"Y-yes?"

"Lady Kaoru, may I enter?"

"Aoshi! Of course, come in, come in!" She quickly sat up on the bed and brought Reilly into her lap. As the door opened, not only did Aoshi came in but one of the kitchen boys as well.

"Soujiro?" she said.

Once inside, Aoshi quickly shut the door. Kaoru was very confused, and felt very cold. From Soujiro's smiling face to Aoshi's frown, she could tell they were angry with her.

"What's wrong? Did something bad happen?" Aoshi lifted his hand up comfortingly, as if to say that everything was alright.

"Then what is it?"

Aoshi sighed. "We know you went out with no protection today." With what he said Kaoru paled.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Kaoru, we saw you sneak out. All the other guards might not have seen you, but I did." Aoshi said.

Kaoru sighed and looked down in defeat. "Okaaaay?" she said in boredom, but told them that it was true, and that they were right.

"Okay! Kaoru, you could get in so much trouble by doing that!" Soujiro yelled.

He stomped up to her and sat on her bed, staring into her eyes with an 'I really don't care' look.

"Okaaaaay?"

"Kaoru, if you get caught, you'll be punished and you really don't want to know how" Aoshi sighed and had a slight blush on his cheeks; so did Soujiro. Kaoru smirked.

"I'm not going to get in trouble, you two," she said putting her arms around Soujiro's shoulders and showing him her smirk, "are going to keep this secret." She laughed and Soujiro and Aoshi bowed their heads in shame.

There's chap 2 please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**"My Choice"**

Summ: Kaoru's a princess who wants to be free

A/N: Holy jeeze, I regret writing this, I don't want to take it down for those who may come across this…."literature" and may find it to be good enough to want the story to continue. *Sigh* I will try to do something about it and hey I already have a chapter 3 that's something right?

Oh well enjoy

I don't own Rk

**Chapter 3**

Soujiro sighed as he watched Lady Kaoru escape the palace again. He didn't want her going out and getting herself in trouble. The King would have their heads if he were to find out that his daughter went out into the city.

Aoshi from the other side of Soujiro also watched as Kaoru disappeared he was going to suggest going back to their rooms or even patrol the area to look like they were actually doing something but was stopped by the solon look Soujiro sported. As much as he thought Soujiro as a warrior and trusty bodyguard he couldn't help think that the lad as a little brother. Aoshi walked over to Soujiro and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Soujiro slightly jumped before inwardly cursing, he wasn't on his guard, if it were an assassin then he mostly likely would have been disposed of. He looked towards Aoshi who obtained his attention. "Yes, Aoshi?"

Aoshi's cold blue eyes narrowed "I would had killed you" he said making Soujiro feel even worse about this lack of concentration. "But you were thinking about the prices right?" Soujiro gave a boyish pout, which made Aoshi smirk "Why don't you go after her? She didn't tell us anything about following her or sneaking out with her. Besides you'd be doing your duty a the Princess' body guard"

Soujiro was a bit stunned as he calculated what Aoshi said, he was right Kaoru said nothing like that, so he could do what he wants regarding the situation. He smiled up at the tall man "Yeah you're right" He began to move away but Aoshi stopped him "What?" he turned around.

Aoshi smirked "You can't go out looking like a palace guard let a lone showing off the Princess' Guard's emblem showing"

Soujiro raised a brow thinking about the situation and immediately shuddered when he understood why Aoshi was smirking at him like that. 'Lady Kaoru'

Kaoru again, disguised as Giin, walked around the bustling market place. Giin graced a few with a smile on his face. Giin had be to the market place quiet a few times after Soujiro and Aoshi found out. Some of the merchants actually began greeting him, Giin was proud about that. For once Giin was being treated as an equal or… a common citizen. The second time Giin had come to the market place he was mugged and regretted what happened. He was a caring around a few silver pieces and a couple of gold pieces, to the common knowledge just caring around a few pieces of silver were a cry to be mugged.

Kaoru had learned the hard way and sought out the help of Soujiro and Aoshi, they gave a stern talking to when she explained what happened. Eventually she was taught the basics of traveling into a city, a town or even a market place and that was "Never carry around more Silver or Gold pieces around unless you want to get mugged or killed!"

That incident almost had Kaoru grounded for life, her body guards didn't care much about getting in trouble with the king just knowing that the princess was safe was worth getting their heads cut off.

Giin moved amongst the crowd until he got the fruit stand that he was first introduced to. He gave a smile as he walked up to kind mother-like woman. "Good Day, Mrs. Himura!" he jogged the rest up.

The red headed woman that he meets the first time coming to the market beamed at him. "Hello Giin-chan" She called out.

Giin blushed as he was being teased again for the beautiful Mrs. Himura. Ever since Giin kept coming by, Mrs. Himura had sworn that Giin was a girl in the passed and that's how he obtained his girly looks. She couldn't be far for the truth, if she noticed how much Giin looked so much like a girl then who's to say that the others can't tell the difference either. "Maa maa, Mrs. Himura, I am not a girl"

She smirked "Well you could be, I mean if you were a girl I wouldn't mind handing Kenshin over to you" she giggled.

'Kenshin!' Kaoru blushed ever since they meet Kenshin has been the source of all embarrassments. They've become customer friends-Giin didn't speak much to Kenshin unless they were around the fruit stand. Other than that Giin managed to avoid all the "good feelings" that he got from Kenshin being there. Besides, Kaoru loved the thought of Mrs. Himura giving Kenshin to her; it was simply rapturous. She liked Mrs. Himura a lot, she reminded of her mother that was deprived of such an early time in her life. She never had the feeling of a "prefect family" or even "a good family" at that. Her father, the King, was always working, she routinely saw her father at least 3 times in 2 months. Though it's not to bad, out of all those 3 times, her fathers attention was solely on her, nothing really irrupted their time together. The whole they would spend together, laughing, playing and even practicing her defensives skills.

Mr. Himura grumbled as he came form the back inside of the fruit stand. Giin grinned, as much as Mr. Himura scared him the first time he was now just a lovable grumpy bear. He was a good father, she could tell, even though he seemed harsh on Kenshin, even he can tell that his father isn't a bad man. "Good Day, Mr. Himura!" Giin waved.

"Oh, hey runt. Still not grown into manly body yet?" Mr. Himura teased.

Like Kaoru thought, everyone did notice her girly looks through out her Giin disguise. Giin deflected "Sir, I will become a man that you will respect one day" He have Mr. Himura a determined look.

"Yea, that would be the day!" Mr. Himura laughed making Kaoru pout.

Giin looked around "Where's Kenshin?" He just noticed that Kenshin wasn't there to greet her like the rest of the family.

"Oh, that damn son of mine, is still at home" Mr. Himura crossed his arms "Yesterday, he said that was doing something. He was still working on it up until late last night. He should had known better than to drain himself out like that"

Mrs. Himura smiled at her worried husband. "Why don't you go check on him?" She asked Giin.

Giin blushed "Wha-what? Me?"

She nodded "Yes you, we trust you enough for you to go get him"

"Kenshin might out of the count for right now but if you do try to do something, just so you know Kenshin wouldn't hesitant to hurt her, you might even get killed if you don't watch it" Mr. Himura grinned at the scared look Giin had on his face.

"Anata" Mrs. Himura smacked her husband's thick and hairy arm and gave out a cute laugh.

Giin sweat dropped, Mrs. Himura didn't deny it but she didn't prove it either. As much as it is an honor to be given such a quest-it was a dangerous quest that he might even end up dead. 'Maybe I shouldn't take up this offer'

End Chapter 3

A/N: After the 2 chapter, I had nowhere for the story to go to-I wrote like little parts that may had went into the story and they were all *lemons* and I made Kaoru into a little hoe and i didn't want that into the story. This story is a bit annoying to me and I really hate to say that I wrote something like this but I had a colorful inspiration to at least end the story. I'm making it shore and simple so I can end it. I also changed the title too, when I reread it the original title was sort of like a mockery. Original title "Sorry", I was like "Yea, I'm real sorry for writing/thinking up this story" Almost all my RK fics are going to be rewritten in some type of way. "The Dragon that stole my heart" I'm completely chaining it but I am going to leave up the original so that it can still be read. "The White Wolf and his Jewel"-change a few things but other than that it going to stay the same. As of right now I'm just working on the very first stories that I upload onto . They deserve a second chance and now this will be their time to shine again!

Ok well, review. Don't abandon the story like I want to.


End file.
